


A simple solution

by hisozu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, makoto niijima week 2018, makoto week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisozu/pseuds/hisozu
Summary: Makoto admit's her fear of storms to Futaba. Futaba has a solution.





	A simple solution

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Makoto Niijima week 2018: Fears

“So…you’re afraid of thunder?” Futaba asked surprised. Futaba and Makoto were spending time in Futaba’s room talking about varies topics. Eventually, Futaba remembered something she was curious about since the day they had meet. The day Makoto and her friends snuck into the Sakura residence and screamed at Futaba nearly giving her a heart attack. The answer was not what Futaba have expected.

“…Y-yes, I’m scared of thunder,” Makoto admitted embarrassed and ashamed. She hated how powerless see felt whenever a storm arrived. Even at its best it would be a huge distraction that made reading and studying almost impossible. At worse it would terrify her and cause her to almost cry until it ended. She explained how much her fear of storms affected her to Futaba.

“That’s dumb,” Futaba replied deadpanned. She jumped up from her chair and walked over to her closet.

Makoto was caught off guard at Futaba’s bluntness. After a few moments on stunned silence she finally responded confused “Excuse me?”

Futaba digging through her closet replied, “I said, that’s dumb. No, I guess I should say your dumb.”

Makoto was getting a bit upset and was about to raise her voice at the smaller girl, thinking she was insulting her. Just as she had gotten up from Futaba’s bed wearing a small frown on her face ready to speak, Futaba interrupted her.

“Aha!” She exclaimed turning around quickly, shoving something into Makoto’s hands.

Makoto looked down and saw a pair of headphones. “Uhh…Headphones?”

“Noise canceling headphones,” Futaba answered with a smug grin. “You like to watch movie on your laptop, right? Well just pop those in and crank up the volume and ignore the storm!”

Makoto looked down at the headphones. Could it ready be that easy? “What if I’m not away from my laptop?”

“It’s universal, just keep ‘em in your bag and if you’re not at home use ‘em to listen to music on your phone. Or watch video’s or whatever.”

“That’s actually very clever Futaba.” Makoto was impressed and a little embarrassed at not thinking of a similar solution earlier. She was glad to have a friend like Futaba to help her.

Futaba gave her a big Smile and a thumbs up. Her smile faded a bit “I’m actually kinda scared of storms and stuff like that too. It was actually Sojiro that gave me the idea. He would hear me getting scared by the storm and would try to check on me. I would always tell him to just leave me alone, cause it felt lame to be scared of storms.”

Makoto could relate to the feeling of not wanting people to know about what would be considered a childish fear.

“One day he got frustrated though and gave me the idea.” Futaba put on her best Sojiro impression, “He said, _If you’re not gana open this damn door, then at least put on your headphones and ignore the storm like you ignore me!_ ” She laughed a little at her own impression. “It works pretty good,” she reassured Makoto.

Makoto looked at the headphones curious of its effectiveness. She decided to trust Futaba. “Alright I’ll believe you and try it the next time a storm arrives.” Makoto smiled at the strange but effective way the Sakura family helped people. They’re blunt and unconventional way of helping was so similar, Makoto couldn’t help grin at how alike two people not related could be.

Futaba’s stomach growled. “Ok, now that we’re done with that, let’s go annoy Sojiro and Ren until they feed us. I gotta have more of Ren’s extra spicy curry.” Before Makoto could even react, the younger girl had thrown open her door and was practically dragging the older girl to leblanc.

\---

About a week later a storm hit. Sae Niijima was returning home in a hurry. Makoto had only recently told Sae that her fear of storms had persisted and not gone away like Sae assumed. Sae was ashamed to have not noticed. Worse was she knew how often she had not returned home because of a storm, instead remaining at work to avoid the dangerous weather. Leaving Makoto alone and scared. Sae wasn’t going to let that happen anymore if she could help it.

She had returned home later then she hoped. She wanted to beat the storm’s arrival. She had messaged her sister about her returning home as soon as possible but had received no reply. Sae rushed to her apartment floor and quickly opened the door, not bothering to try entering without seeming to worried for Makoto. Expecting to see Makoto frightened, she was surprised to find Makoto sitting down on the couch as if she didn’t even notice the loud storm. Strangely she didn’t seem to notice Sae’s arrival either.

“Makoto, I’m home,” Sae called out trying to get Makoto’s attention. No reaction. She noticed Makoto was wearing headphones. Sae wasn’t aware Makoto owned headphones and was sure she had never seen her wear any before. Sae considered getting Makoto’s attention but thought against it. The storm was still going and Makoto didn’t seem to even notice. In fact, she was smiling with her fists clenched. Whatever she was doing she was really into it. It was probably best just leave her for now.

Sae exhaled a sigh of relief walking to her room. She put her stuff from work down and changed out of her work clothes. She then left her room to make dinner for Makoto and herself. She thought it would be a nice surprise for Makoto.

Sae looked back at her little sister sitting on the couch, throwing little jabs at the air, looking like see didn’t have a care in the world, despite the storm. Sae couldn’t help a small laugh escape. She was so happy Makoto was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually get a little bothered by storms when they're bad. This is my solution so i thought maybe it would work for Makoto.


End file.
